def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil' Kim
Lil' Kim is a featured fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Fight for NY and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography Lil' Kim has achieved icon status with her naughty-but-clever wordplay, bombshell beauty, and enormous presence (despite her 4'11” frame). With three albums under her belt, a host of scene-stealing cameos on hits from Jay-Z to Missy Elliott, movie roles, cosmetic contracts, and the eyes of the fashion world on her, Lil' Kim has become a hip hop phenomenon. Originally part of the late Notorious B.I.G.'s rap collective Junior M.A.F.I.A., in which she was the lone female, Kim's star power shone brightly on smashes like “Player's Anthem” and “Get Money.” Her delivery on those tracks helped propel Junior M.A.F.I.A.'s 1995 album Conspiracy into Billboard's Top 10 and established her on the forefront of the hip hop music scene. In 1996, Lil' Kim went into the studio to record her debut album, the witty, rugged, sexually brazen Hardcore. With a team of A-list producers like Sean “Puffy” Combs, Jermaine Dupri, and Prestige behind her, Lil' Kim kicked in the door with hits like “No Time,” “Queen B***h,” and “Crush on You”—shooting Hardcore to platinum status and establishing Kim as the reigning queen of hip hop. Lil' Kim returns to the musical forefront with the release of her eagerly awaited new single, “The Jump Off.” Produced by Timbaland (Missy Elliott, Aaliyah, Jay-Z, Ginuwine), the track—which features former Lost Boyz front man Mr. Cheeks—marks the first new Lil' Kim solo music in nearly three years. “The Jump Off” sets the stage for the release of Kim's new album, La Bella Mafia, which was released in early 2003. Def Jam Fight For NY Lil' Kim is one of the four girls that Hero caught the attention of at The Limit. Blaze encourages Hero to pick one to take home with him. After Hero made his choice, he approaches her only to be stopped by Nyne, who claims shes with him. Nyne headbutts him after Hero makes a snide remark. The two battle eachother not long after. If Hero is victorious, he leaves the club with her with Blaze's approval. Later on at the The Babylon club, Lil' Kim praises her boyfriend for his victory and goes away for a bit, another girl named Carmen gives Hero a flirtatious look, with the Hero responding back likewise. Blaze catches Hero in the act, telling him to watch himself and reminding him that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hero is given a choice of remaining with Lil' Kim, or Carmen. However, Lil' Kim intercepts Carmen's attempt to leave with him, resulting the two to engage in a catfight. If she is chosen, she stays as Hero's girlfriend for the rest of the game, whether she wins or not. Although, if she is not chosen, she'll become Skull's girlfriend, who confronts Hero with his resentment, before Hero's fight with Sean Paul. Later on in the story, she gets kidnapped by Crow after Hero refuses numerous offers by him to join his crew. Crow forces Hero to retake all of the clubs he had earned for D-Mob's side back to Crow's side. When Hero manages to do so, he angrily demands Crow for his girlfriend back, only for Crow to claim that he has one final task for him: finishing off Blaze. Hero is taken to an empty scrapyard, where he sees Magic brutally beating Blaze with a baseball bat, in which Magic tasks Hero to deliver the finishing blow. Instead, Hero knocks out WC with the baseball bat, leading to Hero and the bruised Blaze facing off against Crack and Magic, in which the former emerged victorious. After defeating Crack and Magic, Hero angrily interrogates Magic, demanding where is his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Hero finds Lil' Kim, all tied up, only to encounter Sticky, who is seeking revenge against Hero. Sticky sets the place ablaze, and him and Hero engage in an Inferno match, with Hero defeating Sticky, and leaving him to die in the inferno. Hero takes his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses, but is in a state of unconsciousness as Hero tries to shake her awake, leaving her true fate undetermined. This enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you choose to join the Brooklyn Crew, the protagonist can meet her at The Babylon and earn her as a early girlfriend after winning 5 matches. She can be replaced with Carmen Electra at The Barge or Kimora at Seventh Heaven after completing the "Get the snitch" mission. Quotes *"I'm that bitch. Remember that." - Victory quote *"BROOKLYN!!!" - Blazin' taunt Story Mode *"You looked great out there. I'll be right back." *"Can I help you?" - To Carmen if the player chooses her *What did you just say to me? *"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" - To Carmen if the player chooses Carmen *"Mmmm. Now let's go home and see how much energy you got left." - To Hero if she wins the catfight *"Great match baby." *"Looks like my man just took another one of your clubs, Crow." - To Crow after Hero defeats WC at Red Room *"Where we going?" - Asking Blaze Gallery Def-jam-a-fighters-fable-20040830000010224-921870 640w.jpg LilKim2.jpg 30851221.jpg defjam_ps2_0009.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040818020646436.jpg 0 (10).jpg 1388144415 lil kim prev001.jpg 437180-def jam11.jpg Banner defjam2.jpg Tumblr mbchinGub51rin4beo1 500.jpg Videos Category:Crow's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Girls From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Girls Category:Hip-Hop Artists